


群星下的我们 We Had Found the Stars

by Lancaaa



Category: Merlin (TV), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancaaa/pseuds/Lancaaa
Summary: “当时我们所有人都坚信，那会是一艘永不沉没的船。”一个莫名其妙的Titanic AU。一等舱贵族Arthur + 三等舱学生Merlin
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 距离我上一次打开这个幼稚的作品，大概已有六年时间。最近稍作整理，将它发到AO3上。  
> 以下是当时动笔时的笔记。
> 
> ——————
> 
> 名字来源于André Aciman的小说Call Me By Your Name中的一段话：  
> “We looked the other way. We spoke anything but. But we've always known, and not saying anything now confirmed it all the more. We had found the stars, you and I.”
> 
> 很久以前去过一个Titanic纪念展览（超级良心），之后就有了写这个的念头。因为拖延症的关系一直是断断续续地写了些片段。  
> 写这篇的过程中努力查了资料，也看过一些纪录片。因为对这方面的历史所知甚少，难免会有错漏的地方，欢迎抓虫ww 文中出现的不少数据和地点都是真实历史走，不过可能会有卡梅隆的电影中的部分……
> 
> ————

南安普顿的港口时常聚集着游人和前来送行的亲朋好友，但是鲜少会有这么多民众。无论是贵族还是平民，都带着欢欣的表情，真的是史无前例。  
他们是为了同一个美人而来——花了7500万英镑和一千多个日夜建造出来的美人，泰坦尼克号，于今天首航。  
而在这令人激动不已的时刻，港口周围的赌桌也是热闹非凡。  
“Merlin，成败在此一举了……”英俊的少年做了个深呼吸，然后喝了口酒，“祝我们好运。”  
“Gwaine，”黑发少年叹口气，“我不觉得这能成。”  
Gwaine翻了个白眼，大声抗议：“上帝啊，如果我们这次没赢到船票，都是因为你一点都不努力。”他摇摇头，然后翻开了牌。  
……  
三秒过后，Gwaine疯狂地叫了出来：“我的天哪操啊！”  
Merlin张开了嘴正准备说“告诉过你别抱希望”，却看到了桌子上的牌。  
……  
Gwaine下句已经吼了出来：“我们要上船啦！！我们赢得了船票！！！！”

与此同时，与港口赌场的拥挤截然不同的一等舱舱门口，船员毕恭毕敬地欢迎着这艘游轮上最高贵的客人之一。  
“欢迎登船，Sir Pendragon。”

无论身在何方，三等舱果然还是三等舱。  
Gwaine看着沸腾的赌桌这样感慨。  
上船没多久，他们便发现其实自己并不是仅有的赢得船票的幸运少年们。等Gwaine杀气腾腾地玩完几局，Lancelot和旁边座位的金发少年已经聊了起来。  
“牌运不错。”金发少年笑眯眯地对着Gwaine说。  
Gwaine瞬间对这人好感大增，搂过他笑嘻嘻地问：“你叫什么？”  
“Jack。”年轻的金发少年语气洪亮地答道，“我刚刚听Lance说你们也是赢了船票上来的。”  
Gwaine得意地一笑：“那当然，我可是赌神！”  
Merlin有些悲痛地哀嚎了一声，抢在Jack邀约之前试图阻止自己狂妄的朋友：“Gwaine，你别忘了你当年输到只剩内裤，还被庄家追着打……”  
“而Merlin，你似乎忘了我把他们打回去了？”Gwaine满不在乎地反驳，“况且这就是三等舱的精神。”

十分钟后，Gwaine在Jack憋笑说“不，你还是别脱衣服抵债了”后心情烦躁地回到房间。Lancelot和Merlin表示对此已经司空见惯。  
他拨开散在地上的衣服，发现在底下的是Merlin随身带的书——《道林格雷的画像》。Gwaine嘴角抽搐了下，摇摇头感叹还是酒更适合他。于是把书随手丢在一边，开了一瓶Guinness。  
“嘿，护好我的王尔德好么！”Merlin嚷嚷起来，表示不满：“要尊重文学家。”  
Gwaine翻个白眼，“文学家？”  
“嘿，你刚刚丢下的那本书可是艺术，它的作者可是改变了世界的文学家。”说着，Merlin看到Gwaine一脸迷茫又不屑的样子，耸耸肩轻快地回答：“算啦，我也不指望文盲能理解。”  
“哇哇哇你！”Gwaine抗议起来，“Lance你也说说他啊，现在真是厉害了竟然开始把我们叫文盲。”  
衣着朴素却莫名充满了贵族气息的黑发少年无辜地耸肩，摊手表示自己绝对不干预：“嘿，他说的可是你，别把我扯上去。”  
Gwaine依旧忿忿不平：“艺术什么艺术，Guinness才是艺术。”  
说着他不顾嘴角抽搐的Merlin，大口喝起了黑啤。

Arthur强忍着大吼“这什么鬼味道”的欲望，对着前来问候的Olaf贵族一家礼貌地点头微笑，咽下了烈酒。  
……这酒是什么奇怪的味道。  
“真是巧啊Uther，没想到Godwyn竟然邀请了两家人，”Olaf笑眯眯地拍了拍Arthur的肩膀，而后者希望自己瞬间的躲闪没有明显到被发现到地步，“没想到如今我们的儿女也到了这个年纪。”  
Uther笑了起来，为Olaf加上酒，“是啊，今天看到Vivian时我真的吃了一惊呢。当年她和Arthur第一次见面时才是个多么小的姑娘啊。”  
“哈，不过好在他们也是儿时的玩伴。”Olaf意有所指地眯眼笑笑，把自己的女儿拉过来，冲着Arthur举了举杯子。  
……Arthur微微颔首一笑，内心翻了个白眼。他对这姑娘毫无印象，此时却被说成是对方的儿时玩伴——有时贵族们一厢情愿的想法真是可笑啊。  
好在Olaf说完那句话之后便拉着Uther和其余贵族谈天去了，Arthur终于得以放下那杯他深恶痛绝的酒，离开一等舱。

Arthur沿着船身走着，没过多久就把宴席间虚情假意带来的不快忘在了一边。这艘船从设计、格局到装饰都深深震撼了他，他仔细想想，觉得作为一名贵族其实也是件幸运的事。

“上帝啊，”Arthur小声赞叹，“到底是什么样的人能造出这种美人儿……”  
他觉得如果他再有点美术底蕴的话，简直可以去亲吻设计者。这是怎样的巧夺天工才能创造出的美轮美奂啊……但是，就在金毛即将赋诗一首时——他突然眨眨眼，皱眉，仔细靠近了在灯光下更显浪漫的阶梯。

……这个阶梯的油漆竟然涂得不够完美。  
Arthur并不是喜欢艺术的人，但从小生长在贵族家庭里，他对一切不完美的事物都深恶痛绝。他招手，叫来一位船员。  
“船上有油漆么？”  
船员看起来非常迷茫的样子。  
“油漆，先生？”  
“是的，是的，”Arthur不耐烦地挥手，“就是涂东西的油漆。”  
“我担心没有，”船员尴尬地搓着手，“就算是有的话我也很怀疑我们是否能给您取来。”  
Arthur有些恼怒。  
“看看你们这艘船，明明是那么美丽的生物！”他指指楼梯上油漆有些掉落的那一块，“而这一块是他妈的怎么回事？！”  
……  
船员眨眨眼，明显有点不知所措。  
“先生，您的意见我们非常感激——”他努力寻找合适的措辞，“我向您保证我们到岸后便会重新粉刷……”  
“我不能忍受一丁点的不完美，”Arthur重复，“现在就改。立刻，马上。”  
“先生，”船员也有点着急了，“我非常感谢您的意见，但是即使是您，也不能现在就命令我们去……”  
“我只是单纯地觉得这个部分可以提高，”Arthur打断他的话，“而作为一等舱的贵宾，我有权利做任何我想在这里做的事情。”  
船员看起来真的着急了。  
这时有个年轻的声音插了进来：“嘿，朋友，放过他吧。”  
Arthur和船员都向那个人看去。

黑发少年，穿着平民服装，有些瘦弱的样子。他一脸无辜的笑意，对着Arthur说：“已经够啦，放过他吧。”  
Arthur眯眼看向他。这是他这么多年第一次被人这么不给面子地打断。

先不去解释自己并不是在刁难船员，而是在为当代伟大艺术做贡献的事实……Arthur皱眉问：“我认识你吗？”  
“呃，你好，我是Merlin Emrys。”

Merlin Emrys。  
Arthur在心里默念了一遍这个名字。  
“那么我不认识你了。”  
对方笑眯眯地，似乎完全不紧张：“噢，看起来你暂时还不认识我。”  
……  
Arthur觉得Merlin Emrys的智商和逻辑都有点问题。  
“可是你叫我‘朋友’。”  
“哎呀，那必然是我的错，”Emrys轻快地说，“我的朋友里没有这么混蛋的。”  
……  
Arthur脸色又阴沉了下来。  
“你应该感谢这个时代，否则我一定把你关进地牢里，让你学会如何用膝盖走路。”他毫不留情地说，“Merlin Emrys。”  
“噢，我吓得不行了呢，殿下。”Emrys笑嘻嘻地说，看起来一点都不害怕。  
……  
船员看着情况不对，鞠了个躬以后就赶紧溜了。留下Arthur和Merlin两个人大眼瞪小眼地站着。

“Emrys先生，你知道——”Arthur小心地选着词，“虽然现在已经不是中世纪，但你确实应该对贵族保持应有的尊重。”  
“噢，那么很抱歉我说你是个混蛋，尽管我说的是真话……Mr...?”  
“Arthur Pendragon.”Arthur提示。  
“Mr. Pendragon.” Merlin懒洋洋地补充完自己的句子。  
“……Sir Arthur Pendragon。”Arthur纠正，“是Sir.”  
Arthur发誓他看到了黑发少年翻了个白眼。

“好吧，殿下——”Emrys像是有点厌倦这样的对话。他伸了个懒腰，无视Arthur极度不满的表情：“我今晚出来只是为了看夜景的。如果你气消了，我很乐意与你一起分享这个甲板。”  
他看起来似乎很无所谓，但是Arthur确定自己在他眼中看到了厌恶。  
自我意识被狠狠侵略了的贵族非常不开心。“你很讨厌我？”Arthur出于自尊心问了一句。  
Emrys看起来有些诧异。  
“噢，当然不是，我给你那种感觉了吗？”他又笑了起来，“抱歉，我并不是针对你，只是讨厌你们这些恼人的贵族阶层。”  
……  
很好。  
换句话说，就是“我不讨厌你啊，我只是碰巧讨厌你和你的父亲母亲祖父祖母外祖父外祖母以及你所有祖宗而已。”

即使是一向巧舌如簧的Arthur，也无语了一瞬间。  
这是Arthur与Merlin不甚愉快的第一次见面。


	2. Chapter 2

“带着点贵族气息的喧闹。”有人曾这样形容过他们这类人的生活。  
从小到大，围绕着Arthur的，很多时候都是这样。像是令人尴尬的家庭宴会、莫名其妙的相亲舞会，和泰坦尼克号上，一等舱的宴会厅。

会有温婉可人的贵族淑女对着他们露出最甜美的微笑，于是绅士与淑女们相视间了然地喝口应付酒，之后决定是立即优雅地转身对着朋友们吐槽对方是个恶心的泥棍子/疯子/丑八怪，或是再对望一眼后决定要不要打一炮。  
这一切——Arthur边喝着那瓶天价威士忌，边看着那些高贵的衣物和器皿，这样想着——这一切，才是他的世界。

这是他在这场晚宴上，第无数次地想到前一天深深冒犯了他的Merlin Emrys。  
“可悲的穷小子。”Arthur自言自语道，脑海里浮现出黑发少年带着点灵气的眼睛，又莫名其妙地有些罪恶感，于是补了一句：“有点胆识。”  
他喝了口酒，却觉得清醒了一些：“无论怎样，穷小子。”

“……我真搞不懂这艘船有什么狗屁魔力了。”一个声音突然插进来，吓得Arthur差点把那精致的高脚杯连同里面的百年威士忌摔在地上。  
Leon一脸费解地站在他旁边问：“为什么自从上了这艘船，大家都在提穷小子？”  
金毛清清嗓子：“谁在提？你听错了。”  
“请你至少要掩饰得高超一些，”Leon摇头叹息，“有时我甚至觉得你的智商从5岁后就再没长进。”  
……

Leon与Arthur在熊孩子时期就认识，从小一起嬉（四）笑（处）打（破）闹（坏），见证了对方的黑历史。Leon原本好好一个内敛诚实的贵族小公子，在某年夏天不幸被Arthur抓去打马球兼欺负（这里的“欺负”并没有深意）球童之后，彻底变坏。  
如果硬要在这个贵族已经渐渐沦为摆设的时代来讲究爵位的话，其实Leon的身份大概只比Arthur家那个天天轮着鸡毛毡子的老管家高一点儿。但好在他的家庭与Pendragon已有许多代的“历史”（此处的历史也并没有深意），Uther也就对他和Arthur一起进行的各类恶作剧睁一只眼闭一只眼，一直放任到现在。

“你说每人都在提‘穷小子’是什么意思？”Arthur抓住了重点，“当然不是说我在提。”  
“你当然没在提了，”Leon翻个白眼，“不过我的心上人在提。”  
“你还有心上人？”  
“当然是美丽善良的Bukator小姐，”Leon一脸神往，“我的心早已被俘虏。”  
“所以这个Bukator又是谁？”  
Leon一脸“天哪你真无知”的表情，Arthur正欲继续往下问，却看到Uther带着点微笑，对他招了招手。通常这个时刻，就意味着应酬开始了。  
Arthur叹了口气，去面对属于他的挑战。

“所以，你是真的见到了一个贵族？”Gwaine再三确认，“就是那种，穿着金靴、带着金链的？”  
“首先，”Merlin翻着白眼说，“你描述的更像是暴发户——以及是的，我是见到了一个贵族。但是他没有穿着金靴也没有带着金链子。”  
“Holy……”Gwaine几乎要吼了出来，“我以为他们都消失了！”  
他指着Lancelot说：“我以为我们这辈子最接近的像个贵族的就是他！”  
Lance一脸无辜：“为什么是我？”  
“我和Gwaine讨论过很多次，”Merlin解释道，“这要看脸。”  
“噢，”Lance想了一秒然后欣然接受，“谢谢。”  
“不客气。”  
“不对！”Gwaine吼着，“Merlin，给我细节！细节！”  
“你到底想要什么细节？”Merlin无奈地摊手，“我已经告诉过你了，他是个金毛——古典款——是个混蛋。以上。”  
“上了个帝啊，”Gwaine依旧难以接受，下一秒却突然颇感兴趣地对着Merlin问：“你说，他们会有最上等的酒吗？”  
……

等金毛终于找了个借口从酒会中溜走时，心情已经差到了谷底。  
去他狗屁的宴席。

甲板上风很大。虽然吹得有点头疼，但是Arthur总算找到了久违的畅快感。  
浩瀚的星空与广阔的海洋，这一刻像是独属于他的。  
他独自一人在甲板上望着在夜空下漆黑如墨的海洋，直到他看到不远处有个有些熟悉的身影。  
是Merlin Emrys。  
而Merlin也注意到了他。黑发少年挑挑眉毛，冲着Arthur招了招手，有点跌跌撞撞地走了过来，在他身旁坐下。  
不甚愉快的第一次见面让Arthur一直以为他讨厌自己。现在竟然会主动靠近，看起来是喝醉了。

“Mr...哦不好意思，Sir Pendragon。”  
他喝醉了倒是很有礼貌——Arthur这样想。  
“Mr. Emrys.”  
黑发少年一愣，有点诧异地看了他一眼，然后低头，像是发现了什么有趣的事情一样地笑了起来。  
……  
“哈，抱歉，抱歉……”Merlin对着他挥挥手，“实在是很少人叫我‘先生’。”  
他冲着Arthur笑嘻嘻地说：“拜托了，叫我Merlin吧。”  
Arthur重复了一遍他的名字。然后他犹豫了几秒，在纠结要不要说出那句“你可以叫我Arthur”的时候……  
“那么Arthur，你为什么在甲板上？”  
……结果用不着他说，Merlin就很自觉地叫他Arthur了。  
那一瞬间的微妙感让Arthur说不清楚自己到底是喜欢还是反感这种平民阶级的习惯，不过目前为止，他想，目前为止……一切似乎都不错。

“宴席上人太多，我出来透透气。”顺便躲过那群伪君子。  
Arthur看看Merlin，他似乎不是特别清醒。“你呢？”  
Merlin笑了。“我也差不多，被人灌得头晕……”他顿了顿，嘀咕了一句：“三等舱果然是一群混蛋。”  
沉默了一秒，两人都笑了起来。  
然后不约而同地安静下来，默默地感受着巨轮在海洋中航行。

“你的旅途目前为止还算愉快吗？”Merlin转过头来问他。  
Arthur想了一下，“可以更好。”  
……如果不算上那群卖弄风骚的贵族女人与一天到晚要苛责他的Uther的话，他说不定会更享受这趟旅程。  
“我可不怎么愉快，”Merlin苦笑了一下，“那拥挤的地方可真算不上舒服。”  
Arthur一点都不了解三等舱。所以他很明智地选择不发表评论。  
“我相信你在头等舱一定非常舒坦。”Merlin的语气让人听不出来是随意的玩笑还是讽刺——Arthur觉得有些不快，微微皱眉——但这是Merlin却接着说了一句，“那里有最棒的火腿，唉好想吃上等火腿啊……”  
……  
“你对头等舱的印象难道就是上等火腿？”Arthur有些难以置信。  
“难道应该还有别的么？”Merlin一笑，“反正我只关心火腿。”  
……

Arthur哭笑不得。  
不过——他想，他也挺喜欢火腿的。

“天哪，这简直是太美了！”  
……一句女声传来，Merlin惊讶地看向Arthur。Arthur无言了一秒后发现这个醉醺醺的小子依然诧异地看着自己，于是难以置信地开口：“你不会真的认为那句是我发出来的吧？！”  
“……”Merlin恍然大悟，“哦，真抱歉，我以为那是你的特殊技能。”  
……  
明显除了他们，船上还有其他乘客发觉了这个美丽的赏景胜地。  
Arthur和Merlin同时回过头去，在甲板前方看到了一对人影。  
等等——Arthur眯眼，那似乎是……父亲前不久才给他介绍过的——Rose？  
“噢噢噢上帝啊！我简直不相信他做到了！这混蛋小子——”Merlin十分兴奋地对着Arthur低语，“Jack那混蛋小子真的做到了！”  
……  
Arthur皱眉：“谁？”  
“Jack！和我们一样，拿着赢来的船票上了泰坦尼克，”Merlin指指Rose身边那个十分清秀的少年，“他非常喜欢Bukator小姐，于是我就帮他打了打气，没想到他竟然真的和她……”

金毛突然恍然大悟：“啊，她叫Rose Bukator！”  
“呃，”Merlin眨眨眼，“我以为你们贵族会有更好的情报网络。”  
尴尬的沉默，三秒。  
“我当然知道她是谁。”Arthur坚定地为自己辩白。“作为一个脸盲患者，其实生活很艰辛”——这种话当然不能说出口，他想。

金毛默默地看着远处张开双臂对着海洋，肆意享受着这美好瞬间的情侣。  
Merlin明显也被这种气氛感染，似乎十分开心。  
于是Arthur就没有说出那句“他们不会长久”的话语。

富家小姐和穷人小子的爱情故事他见得不少，而得到善终的却从来没有。最终两人的阶级差别还是默默地凸显了出来，无论爱情有多伟大都难以改变自始至终难以逾越的鸿沟。

Arthur在心中默默叹了口气。

但此时，Jack和Rose那般自由的身影就好像是两个不再畏惧的勇士，将全世界的规则与定律都踩在了脚下。  
Arthur在那个瞬间——当然，只是一瞬间而已——突然非常想相信，这一份勇敢的感情将会永恒。

Merlin拉拉他，“嘿，我们不如给他们一点私人空间如何？”  
金毛和黑毛默默地跑到了甲板背后找到了一块空着的广阔地域，Merlin懒洋洋地躺了下去。Arthur斟酌了一下，觉得反正也不用自己洗衣服，于是也躺了下来。  
过了不知道多久，Merlin突然对着天空伸出手去。  
“看，星星。”醉醺醺的Merlin一本正经地说。  
“……什么？”  
Merlin转过头来，漂亮的眼睛就这么带着笑意看着他。“星星。”  
Arthur很想冲着他大喊“那只是堆星星”，但是想想喝醉的Merlin似乎对他很有礼貌。于是贵族忍住了翻白眼的冲动，转头看着自己难得交到的平民朋友。  
“这是我一直都想感受的东西。”Merlin笑了出来，“就这样看着夜空，看着星辰，在大海上……然后伸出手去。就像我拥有它们全部一样。”  
Arthur微微有些动容。  
这时候说起文艺的话是多么格格不入，他想，然后他也抬头看向夜空。  
大概是自己拥有太多的关系，并没有如此渴望某件事物。即使知道天地浩大，他却从未像此刻一样觉得一切都与自己息息相关。

这样渺小的自己站在如此庞大的事物面前，边觉得可悲边又觉得幸福。  
他们都在追求着那一刻。  
也许那一刻就是在对着天空伸出手去的瞬间，是在Jack和Rose对着海洋纵情大笑的瞬间，是在放开了顾忌让勇气与情感都爆发出来的瞬间。

Arthur年幼时曾经幻想以自己的力量可以改变这个世界，长大后渐渐知道一己之力是多么微小。他过去偶尔自暴自弃地想，如果能抛弃这个自己，去当一个骑士——不是现在那种无谓的封号，而是真正的骑士就好了。  
后来才发觉自己与骑士的区别也许仅仅在于他没有信仰。  
抛却贵族所谓的神学，他的确没有真正地相信什么东西。

但他相信着这种时刻。  
他相信自身所能感受到的这个时刻——微小的自己所能感受到的无边无际的庞大，在这个短暂瞬间仿佛能触及到永恒的时刻。

“人们的确拥有这一切。”于是Arthur也伸出手去。  
“它们属于这一刻，而这一刻属于我。”Arthur顿了一秒，改口，“我们。”  
下一秒，Merlin脸上绽放的绚烂笑容不知道是酒精催化还是Arthur造成的。

莫名有点脸红，一定是酒的后劲吧。  
贵族这样想着。


	3. Chapter 3

泰坦尼克号上的一等舱所使用的器皿与装饰，都是用最好的材料制作，并且打上了白星公司的标志，透露着浓浓的贵族气息。  
就在Arthur躺在床上对着那豪华的床头灯发呆，想着“这跟平民小子可一点都不像”时，有人礼貌地敲响了他的房门。

“Arthur，你在里面么？”  
是Leon的声音。  
两人都有段花花公子纨绔少年的时光，但后来Arthur因为Uther的一场重病彻底变了性格，成为今天成熟稳重（虽然在细节方面依旧很蠢）的形象。Leon说不清楚自己该觉得欣慰还是惆怅。

“Arthur，”Leon在门外说，“如果这不是什么好时间，我可以待会再来。”  
Arthur翻了个身，懒洋洋地朝门看了一眼。“定义【好时间】。”  
“比方说，”Leon停顿了一下，似乎是在思考，“我不想看到你的裸体……”他停了一秒又补充了一句，“或是其他人的裸体——除非是Rose小姐。”  
尽管Titanic上并不缺少年轻的贵族小姐们，但美丽的Rose还是吸引了不少眼球。Leon从上船开始已经提了好几次她的名字。  
Arthur笑着起身。  
“放心，据我所知Rose已经有了陪伴，”他打开门对着Leon说，“而我最讨厌干将爱人们拆散的事儿了。”  
“那你在干什么？”Leon怀疑地看了他一眼，随后了然而戏谑地笑起来，“想念你的穷小子？”  
金毛自觉毫不心虚地说：“滚。”  
“不管怎样，”Leon收起笑脸开始补刀，“别忘了你需要和Sophia小姐一起用下午茶。”  
……上了个帝，人生真特么狗屁。

直到离开那所谓的‘茶点时间’，Arthur都是心不在焉的。  
虽然大病之后，Uther与他的父子关系算是亲密了一点，但Uther短时间之内还是无法改掉他对Arthur私生活干涉过多的毛病。Arthur只不过是在与某个无趣的名媛说话时微微跑了一下神——事实上他非常怀疑那个名媛根本没有在意那个瞬间，介于她自己都不知道自己在说些什么——Uther就立即狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“Arthur，这并不是一个绅士的行为。”Uther冷漠地在他耳边说道。  
Arthur在心底叹口气。  
“抱歉，父亲。”  
“你要知道，”Uther对着Sophia一家点头示意，但他对着亚瑟说出的话确实无比严肃而冰冷的，“你总有一天需要在这些少女们中选一位与你共度一生的。”

Arthur忍不住笑了出来：“父亲，听听你的口气……天哪，你简直就是那些人眼中的刻板‘贵族’——一个只为着利益，只顾着阶级的英国老古董。”  
Uther先是一愣，然后很明显地发怒了。  
“你以为你现在的一切来源于什么？你以为一等舱的船票是你笑一笑，扯一扯那些新派的愚蠢人权就有的么？你一切都来源于我这个老古董！”

Uther气急败坏地离去，留下心情也不怎么好的Arthur。

Leon叹口气，拍拍他的肩：“Arthur，不要这么急着想改变你父亲……他已经相信这个制度这么多年了，改变并不是这么容易的事情。”  
“我知道。”  
Arthur喝完杯中剩余的茶，苦笑着说道：“我自己也很诧异我竟然想尝试。”

事情就是这样。大概是Arthur的诸多不顺，让他从此对生活中的期待降低标准——他又一次于甲板上见到悠闲的Merlin时，那突然迸发的好心情让金毛自己都困惑了几秒。

黑发少年对他打了个招呼，依旧笑得无比灵动。他看着Arthur因为对宴席厌倦而显得阴沉的面容，突然像有了个新点子一样对他说：“今天，我提倡我们进行三等舱一日游。”  
当Merlin这样宣布的时候，Arthur觉得自己下巴要掉下来了。  
“这是Jack建议的。他把Rose带去了，说她很喜欢。”

Arthur：“你觉得我们这个情况和他们一样吗？”  
“当然是不同的，”Merlin翻个白眼，似乎在嘲笑他不灵通的大脑（而Arthur决定这件事情以后再算账），“但是看来你也并不享受一等舱的生活，所以也许你会给我这个荣幸，让我点亮你漫长而无趣的旅途？”

三等舱……出乎意料，并不如他所想象的那么可怕。  
当Arthur将这个想法说出口时，Merlin的反应是翻了个白眼，眉梢眼角却是止不住的开心。

是的，同样的舱位大小，但是乘客数量却是一等舱的三四倍，就像是他们的那些船票上写着“可折叠，请尽量省位置摆放”一样。但说来也奇怪，那些跳着舞的、喝着酒的、赌着牌的‘下等人们’（根据Uther的叫法），在Arthur看来，却是充满着人情味的可爱生物。

“能停停吗？”Merlin在此时出声打断了Arthur脑中的想法。  
金毛不解地转向他：“什么？”  
“你那副‘天哪我要来研究新生物’的表情。”黑发少年没好气地拍拍他的肩，“我们本质都是人类，很抱歉让你失望了。”  
Arthur想试图做出个严肃的表情，却失败了。他偷偷地笑了起来。

“嘿，Lance！”Merlin突然举起手来对着前面的人挥了挥手。一个俊俏的黑发少年闻声走过来，虽然着装与所在的舱位透露着他大概不是什么贵族，却有着温和而优雅的微笑。  
Lancelot一看到Arthur就了然地笑起来，对着Merlin半开玩笑地问：“所以这就是你的贵族？”  
Arthur想了一秒决定不去纠正他使用的所属格形式。  
“很荣幸见到你，我是Si……咳，Arthur。”  
“看吧，”Merlin听到Arthur依旧使用的正式语法和套话摇头叹息，“依旧能放在博物馆珍藏的贵族。”  
“Lancelot。”Lancelot自我介绍着，冲着Arthur微笑起来，“也很荣幸见到你。”

大概是因为Lancelot本身性格温柔又谦和有礼，Arthur对他的印象很好。两个人一开始只是随意地聊着，却在发现对方与自己有着不少相同的爱好。  
“天哪，我第一次见到那个时——”Lance怀念地感慨，“边感动，边想开怀大笑。”  
Arthur表示赞同：“他的新作也十分出色，但是我总记得这部。”  
“火箭冲上月球的脸，”Lance想着想着又笑了起来，“真是传奇性的一刻。”

只是离开了一分钟去倒了杯水的Merlin发现自己完全跟不上两人聊天的节奏，看到两人相谈甚欢也觉得挺诧异：“你们在聊些什么？”  
“电影。”Lancelot兴致盎然地回答，“我很诧异Arthur竟然也看过那部《月球旅行记》。”  
“啊电影，”Merlin了然，“我最喜欢的还是《婴儿的午餐》。”  
Arthur反对：“可是那根本没有故事性！”  
“不需要什么故事性，”Merlin瞪着Arthur抗议着，“那可是小宝贝在用餐！多么可爱啊，甜蜜得要命。”

Arthur发誓那一刻在Merlin身上看到了亮闪闪的母性光辉。


	4. Chapter 4

和Gwaine的初次见面，则不像与Lancelot的那么轻松。  
Gwaine这个人的原则是——无论是敌是友，先来一局玩玩再说。于是Arthur只好硬着头皮坐下来，看Gwaine边咽下黑啤边气势汹汹地发牌。

仅仅过了一小会。  
“哈！”Gwaine依旧难以置信地盯着牌桌，“我这是赢了嘛？！”  
他继而将视线转到Arthur身上：“你这水平是绝望到了什么程度，竟然会输给我啊？！”  
Arthur发誓他听见了Merlin努力憋笑的声音。  
金毛忍住想打人的欲望，因为赢不了就打这种事情不符合一个贵族的身份即使他做过了无数次——他这样提醒自己——况且在三等舱人生地不熟的万一那爱尔兰混蛋学过功夫该怎么办？  
“好吧你赢了。”他一咬牙，坦荡地回答：“而且你可以要求任何战利品，只要是Pendragon家族能够弄到手的。”  
“Wow，放轻松，Arthur，”Gwaine一脸莫名其妙地看着他，“别急着搬出你的暴发户收藏，我只是要五桶Guinness而已。”  
……  
“五桶爱尔兰黑啤？”Arthur皱眉，“这就是你想要的战利品？”  
“嘿，”Gwaine一脸无所谓地耸耸肩，“正常来说是三桶，但是你好像很有钱哪。”  
……  
“接下来，”Gwaine一脸振奋，“贵族朋友，今天轮到你请客！”  
……请问，真的有“轮到”这一说吗？

当两个人再次回到甲板上，吹着海风时，已经是晚饭时间过了很久之后了。  
Merlin靠在栏杆上，随意地问着他：“所以，你对这次一日游的感想？”  
Arthur认真思考了之后郑重地回答：“简直是人间仙境。”  
“哦我的天哪，”Merlin难以置信地摇摇头，“小二瑟，你到底童年经历多少苦难啊？”

之后的发展有些超乎意料。  
Arthur开始讲述他的生活——与那些Merlin生命中那些唱歌、跳舞、玩牌和勾肩搭背完全不同的贵族生活。他讲到他童年生长的那栋金碧辉煌，巨大得可怕的宅邸，讲到他如何在宅邸里学会各式贵族礼仪……讲到他父亲。

“我的父亲他……”Arthur苦笑，“他在中世纪或许会是个不错的君主。”  
“怎么？”Merlin想了想然后恍然大悟，“他是会一跳一跳，一戳一戳地攻击吗？”  
……  
“不，”Arthur干巴巴地回答。“如果你那可怕的形容是说【击剑】的话——是的他会一些，但是我刚刚的重点不是这个。”

Arthur叹口气。“他的思想……无论是关于贵族阶级还是价值观，简直像封建国君。”  
“他干涉你的人生了吗？”Merlin收起笑容。  
“婚姻。”  
接着Merlin发出了疑似笑声的短促的声音。  
Arthur转头，“你觉得很可笑吗？”  
“本身并不可笑，”Merlin一脸憋笑的表情，“但是看着体格壮硕满头金毛的贵族Pendragon说出来实在是有点……不太和谐。”  
“我并不‘壮硕’。”  
“哦，所以你确实在意你的体格——”Merlin想了想，补了一句：“没事，我不会嫌弃你是个娘炮的。”

于是和Merlin的第三次见面期间，Arthur Pendragon在人生中第一次被人说是个娘炮。

“但是你难道与我父亲一样认为——”Arthur恼怒，“婚姻就是利益的叠加与交易的方式吗？”  
Merlin笑了，“我为什么要这样认为？”  
贵族看上去非常不解。“你明明嘲笑我来着。”  
Merlin摇摇头，像是觉得他无可救药了的样子。“天哪，Arthur。”  
眼中总带着些灵气与调皮的味道的黑发少年笑着，却无比认真地看向他：“我认为婚姻是情感的归属，是家庭的开始，是生活的必须。当两人真正相爱——爱上对方的美好，又同样能珍惜对方的不足——这种时候的感情是多么可贵。”

“无论怎样都希望与这人在一起——洋溢着旋律与街拍的维也纳大道，阴霾时无比折磨人但偶尔放晴是多么炫目的伦敦市区，或是那不勒斯那逼仄得让人痛苦的小巷——哪里都好。”  
“哪怕是漫长而燥热的盛夏午后，寒冷而空虚的寒冬夜晚，或是每一秒都被延伸到难以忍受的等待日出的时光。  
“那种明明非常焦躁不安的心情，只要有这个人在身边，就一下子变得无比平和而幸福。就好像是英国人吃了无数的土豆一样——真正喜爱的东西，就算再多也不会腻。

“即使从来没有经历过，”Merlin笑着看向海面，“我也相信着这个世界上存在这样单纯而美好的东西。”

说了一大长串的黑发少年似乎有些害羞了，挠挠头说：“当然，也许是我的美化而已。”  
……  
Arthur看着他的侧脸，心想：也许不是。  
也许这个世界上真的存在这样单纯而美好的东西。  
而或许，只是或许——他也正在经历。

于是在满天星辰和海风和少年的笑容的多重影响下，Arthur鬼使神差地将嘴唇靠了过去，又鬼使神差地在Merlin的额旁轻轻点了一下。  
黑发少年仿佛没有察觉到，只是唇边的微笑扩大了一些。

这晚上他们聊了很多很多。两人都发觉虽然已经是第三次见面，但是自己对于对方的了解近乎于无。  
Arthur是那天才知道，Merlin是一名文学系的学生，但本应沉浸在华丽辞藻与伟大故事中的他却深深地厌恶着文学中有一些陈腐规则。  
“为了找寻新的文学，”Merlin说的时候整张脸都在放光，“打破所有既定的规则，也许就会找到拥有创造力与想象空间的全新世界。”  
他相信美洲大陆是新文学的希望。

Arthur觉得挺有意思。

“那你呢？”Merlin问道，“一个贵族为什么要去美国？”  
Arthur笑了，摇摇头：“与去美国关系不大，只是父亲的一位伯爵朋友邀请我们乘搭这艘史无前例的巨大邮轮。”Arthur走过去，细细钻研着船身的花纹：“她真是个美人。”  
“是啊，她真漂亮。”  
“像是永不沉没的海上奇迹，是吧？”Arthur回头笑着看他。  
Merlin由衷地点了点头：“是啊，像永不沉没的奇迹。”

永不沉没。  
那时他们都这样想着。

“那么，”Arthur最后转身，“明晚见。”  
Merlin看起来有一些意外。但他迅速用笑容掩盖了过去：“嗯，明晚见。”

贵族出身的金发少年潇洒地转身，然后在进入船舱的时候恨不得用头狠狠地撞门，懊悔地反省自己生硬的邀请。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过后，Arthur时常试图回忆那天发生的一切。

过后，Arthur时常试图回忆那天发生的一切。  
他记得那天一如往常沉闷糟心的宴席，记得Leon拍拍他的肩表示鼓励并且继续给他倒上那难喝的酒，记得和Sophia小姐进行了完全没有内涵、两人都兴致缺缺的谈话，记得船上的提琴手们优雅地演奏和稍晚些时候记得专程来参加晚宴派对还和父亲一起饮了酒的Smith船长……  
但是之后呢？  
那声几不可闻的撞击声、人们的呼喊、奔跑的乘客、不断灌入的海水、下沉的船只……配合着直到最后一刻乐队们演奏着的优雅音乐。  
他无论怎样回想，记忆中都没有任何带着色彩的画面，只有无尽的惊慌、寒冷与无助感。

晚上9时，撞击前2小时40分钟。  
Arthur对着Sophia小姐点了个头，两人心照不宣地就着点酒开始随意聊起来。大概是因为等会的安排，这般歌舞升平竟然都不像往常那般那么令人讨厌了。  
过了一会戏演足了，淑女以去洗手间的名义离开，Arthur准备从晚宴上逃出去，被Leon挡住。  
“说真的，Arthur，”Leon翻个白眼，“看在上帝的份上，麻烦你好歹停留到舞会结束……你不想你父亲又起一些可怕的杀人欲望吧？”  
Arthur笑而不语地拍拍他的肩，把自己手中的酒杯塞给了他，然后遛了出去。  
Leon目瞪口呆：“我的天哪，要是真的有上辈子，我觉得我简直像帮你四处收拾烂摊子的骑士。”  
……唔，也许确实是骑士，但是收拾烂摊子的或许另有其人啊，Leon。

那天Arthur和Merlin聊的内容乱七八糟又没营养，什么“其实火腿也挺好”“就是讨厌蔬菜”“星星很漂亮”“这话你前天就说过了能有点创意吗”“难道你让我作诗吗狗屁贵族”之类的话。  
在Arthur指出跟Merlin这样的平民呆久之后自己明显变低端之后，Merlin坚称是金毛那不带有任何文学艺术气息的大脑导致两人无法聊叶芝也无法聊王尔德，作为一个文人墨客他也非常痛苦。  
但明显两人眼中都带着浓浓的笑意。

“但始终，火腿才是……”Merlin突然停下然后问Arthur，“你感觉到了么？”  
“感觉到什么？”金毛一脸莫名其妙地抬头，“火腿？”  
……  
“不是火腿，”Merlin摇摇头，一脸‘无法与你沟通’的表情，“有些颤动！”  
……  
金毛撇撇嘴：“是你的内心在震颤吧，叶芝。”

这段小插曲很快就被两人抛在脑后，又开始了插科打诨的时刻——所以即使是分别回舱时两人都带着笑容。

凌晨12时30分，号称永不沉没的泰坦尼克号右舷撞击冰山后的第50分钟。  
Arthur在根本不知道发生了什么事的情况下和Sophia两人都被人推攘出去，救生艇被放了下来，船员对着人群吼着类似于“妇女与孩子优先”之类的话语。  
“Arthur！”是Leon的声音。  
Arthur回头，看见Leon艰难地走了过来。然后他像突然醒过来一般，将Leon搀扶的那位少女牵到救生艇旁，又迅速转身，想跑回舱内。  
“Arthur！”Leon迅速把他拉住：“如果你是想找Uther的话，我刚刚看到了他，他就在这一片。你不要再回舱了。”  
Arthur这才觉得感觉到了心脏依旧在跳动。

甲板上一片拥挤，而漆黑如墨的海上却是空无一人的苍凉感。  
船员开始帮助乘客们疏散。  
“父亲！”Arthur大喊着，在涌向救生艇的人潮中逆向走着寻找Uther的身影，“Uther Pendragon！”  
“Arthur！”他听到了熟悉的声音，于是冲过去，看见了搀扶着Uther Pendragon的Olaf贵族：“他怎么了？”  
“出来时他受了点伤，应该没有什么大事。”  
Arthur松了口气，随即扶着Uther一起往前行。

“Sir Pendragon，”有船员慌慌忙忙地跑来，“我接到命令前来接洽，请随同我一起登救生艇。”  
Uther拉着Arthur往前走去，到了救生艇旁边，Arthur将Uther扶进去，然后转身准备离开。  
“Arthur！”Uther惊慌，“你要去哪里？船要沉没了，我们必须现在走！”  
“父亲，不用担心，”Arthur安抚地拍拍他的肩，“我只是……有必须要找的人。”  
“Arthur Pendragon！”Uther勃然大怒，“在这种时刻你不要胡闹，给我进来！”  
“我必须找到他。”Arthur诚恳而坚定，救生艇已经快被装满，而他不想耽误宝贵的救援时间，于是挣开了Uther紧紧抓着他的手，准备离开。  
Uther情急之下突然朝Leon看去：“Leon！”  
Arthur还来不及反应，就感觉到了头部的撞击。  
“抱歉，Arthur。”  
他仿佛听见Leon这样说。

将他从黑暗中惊醒的，是寒冷。  
深入骨髓的凌寒。让人发抖、战栗的寒意——他始终记得那种感觉。  
有妇女与孩子努力压抑着的哭声和人们轻轻的呼吸声，但几乎没人开口。

Arthur不想去责怪任何人——Uther Pendragon一向是立场鲜明的人物，有时甚至自私而可恶，但作为父亲，他确实别无选择。  
而Leon……  
Arthur看向他那边在寒冷天气中打着哆嗦，边对他露出了抱歉的表情的多年挚友。  
他叹口气，没有说话，大概也明白发生了什么事。  
只是——他默默地掩盖住心中的痛苦。Arthur不敢去猜测他想要寻找的那个人现在情况又是如何。

当Uther伸出手来握住他的手时，Arthur意外地发现父亲的手无比冰冷。  
“Arthur，”Uther艰难地开口，“我也只是希望你活下去。”  
“……我知道。”他苦涩地回答道。  
“我也许从没说过，”Uther顿了顿，“但Arthur，我始终记得你是我的儿子。”  
“而我——也一直很关心着你。”  
Arthur点点头，没有说话。  
Uther想拍拍他的肩，手却在半空中停下来，似乎是用尽力气。  
“父亲？”Arthur察觉到不对劲，“你怎么了？”  
“没事，小伤而已。”Uther貌似漫不经心地提着，“出来时头部撞了一下，没有大事。”  
Arthur却看见了Uther额际的冷汗。  
“父亲，”他握紧了Uther的手，努力展开一个鼓励的笑容：“你会撑过去的。”  
Uther没说什么，呼了口气，也笑了起来。

凌晨3时20分，泰坦尼克号完全沉没的一小时后。

为什么会这样？怎么办？我们会怎么办？我们能否活到明天？  
每个人都在这样想着。心中微弱又坚定的希望与绝望一同在寂静而寒冷的暗洋上航行。

如此寒冷而黑暗的大海。  
Arthur在彻骨的寒意与疯狂的倦意中回忆起那些与黑发少年一起度过的夜晚，两人所看见的星辰大海。那时看起来它们都是如此美好而纯净，光是看着就已经让人心旷神怡，与黑暗、寒冷与残酷这样的词语毫不沾边。  
他们曾称赞过的夜空与海洋，原来竟然是这般模样吗？

他在刺骨的夜风中失去意识前，脑中闪过的是黑发少年灿若星辰的双眸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 咳，虽然泰坦尼克号的百科记载也很详尽，但是某些事实和实际上还是有些出入，加上观点问题导致有些记载过于偏激，所以我这章是参照了当年看展览时的印象以及一个泰坦尼克号纪念网站上的记载描写哒，如有错漏欢迎指出w
> 
> ……写美人沉没时心情真的很复杂，看到网站上提到“后人忆起泰坦尼克号沉没前的一刻, 船上的灯光仍未熄灭”时有点难过，后来看到灯光闪烁了一下然后美人陷入黑暗，完全消失在大洋上。配合着遇难者之前给家里人写的明信片什么的……唉


	6. Chapter 6

当Arthur双脚站上陆地时，他却觉得一阵恍惚。  
Uther终究没能撑过那个寒冷的夜晚。

闻讯赶来的Morgana在纽约港口与Arthur会合，两人间的沉默在港口显得有些异样。随后，Morgana走向前，紧紧地拥抱住了他。  
“我很高兴你还活着。”她嗓音沙哑，许久后才说了这句话。  
Arthur深呼吸，首次觉得生命如此真实。他叹了口气，勉强笑了笑说：“我也很高兴。”

大批的亲戚与随从来到港口，问候着Arthur并且对Uther的离去表达了遗憾。Arthur在感谢他们过后突然意识到他们实际上很可能是为了Pendragon的名号而来，真正对Uther的离世心怀不舍的也许只有他和（拒不承认的）Morgana而已。而明天他将要面对的是一场可怕的斗争，律师已经赶来准备宣读遗嘱，以Uther的性格，Arthur猜测到他多半会保持多样选择，没准还在遗嘱上写些什么“让Arthur和他们打一架，谁赢了谁就拿钱”之类的话。

无论怎样，即使Arthur可以拿着几千万的财富离开，他也一无所有。  
他感觉自己的人生再一次被狠狠地禁锢了起来，这次还有可怕的Pendragon铁索。  
责任也好义务也罢，只是……  
“我只需要一天而已。”他对着Morgana和律师保证，“就给我一天时间。”  
他只是想努力再拥有一天属于他自己的时间。

Arthur在人群中寻找着，港口拥挤得一如当年泰坦尼克号航行之前的南安普顿——空气中带着点春季的凉意，只是多了些许悲情的味道。  
他绕着港口走了无数遍，却始终没有看到他想要寻找的那个人。Arthur颓然坐在港口边，看着来来往往的人群。

夕阳西下的傍晚时分，当人群渐渐散去，他终于站起来，然后最后看了一眼平静的海面，可是……  
那个熟悉的黑发身影——那个熟悉的身影——

Arthur觉得自己浑身都在颤抖。他不顾一切地朝着人群前方挤过去，一路上大概激怒了无数贵族绅士或小姐，但他毫不在意。那个身影——  
“Merlin。”  
他花了几秒才意识到那个发颤的声音是自己的。

或许是没有听到，那个身影继续往前走着。  
“Merlin!” 这次Arthur大声而肯定地叫了出来，他冲了上去，紧紧地，紧紧地抓住了少年的肩膀。  
两人之间的沉默又持续了一阵子，而后Merlin缓缓转过身。  
Arthur狠狠地把他拥抱住：“我以为……我以为你——”  
怀中的人并没有动静，但Arthur顾不上那么多，“你还活着真的太好了，Merlin。”  
“Arthur，我……”怀中的少年也将手环上他的背，将Arthur紧紧搂住。  
“我也很高兴……你还活着。”

两人保持拥抱了一段时间，Arthur因为狂喜而不知说些什么，却突然感觉到肩膀有水珠的湿润感。  
Merlin在流泪。

怀中的少年因为被他紧搂住，声音有些沉闷：“Arthur，Lancelot死了。”

花了一段时间Arthur才反应过来。

Lancelot，那个出身贫寒却笑容温暖，总是温文尔雅带着些贵族气息的少年，Merlin最好的朋友之一——他被这场海难夺去了生命。  
“救生艇只剩两个空位——我们没有顾及，正在努力寻找他的身影。我和Gwaine都在争执对方应该先上艇而自己要去找人，他却突然出现然后把我们推进了救生艇。”  
“我们那一瞬间都疯了，看着他一个人站在船上，又寂寞又坚定的样子——我和Gwaine都在喊，都想朝他游过去，可是那些船员阻止了我们，他们该死地阻止了我们……”  
“Arthur，我认识了他十年。”  
“他不像我和Gwaine，喜欢插科打诨互相讽刺又或是为了对方和别的人吵架打架，但Lance他总在那里，总是笑着。”  
“他一直都在那里。”

他是世界上最好的倾听者与最好的保密者。当Merlin皱眉对着Lancelot说“难道我是真的爱上了那个金毛人渣”时，Lance边带着笑意，边在Gwaine难以置信的大叫声中对着Merlin点点头说，“放宽心，我相信Arthur一定值得你的欣赏。”  
Gwaine曾经对着Merlin感慨，明明是谁都可以说出的话语，从Lance口中出来，就会变得不一样。  
Lancelot是他们最信任、最亲切的朋友。甚至是家人。  
而现在他就这样，消失在了茫茫大海中。

言语在此时显得如此苍白。

他缓慢而心痛地把Merlin紧紧拥住，两个人都身体冰冷。  
真的……很疲倦啊。Arthur这样想着，也不知道是在说Merlin还在说他自己。  
或者两人都是。

“咳，这是我在纽约的临时住所。”Arthur帮Merlin和Gwaine打开门，让他们进去：“先勉强凑合一下吧。”  
Gwaine这天格外地寡言少语，只是点了点头，然后表示自己会占据沙发的位置。  
“不是客气，只是习惯。”他勉强笑了笑。  
Arthur没有坚持，然后打开冰箱帮他拿了一瓶酒。  
Gwaine感激地对他点点头。

“如果不方便的话——我可以睡在地板上，”Arthur对Merlin耸耸肩，“我也不是没少干过这样的事。”  
他可耻地撒谎了。金毛贵族其实一般不会睡在地板上。  
Merlin摇了摇头，勉强开了句玩笑：“我可不想让你用贵族法砸我的脑袋。”

半夜时Arthur惊醒，那一刻他以为自己依旧在无边的大洋上漂浮，感觉自己紧紧地抓着什么东西，过了三秒才意识到那是Merlin的手。  
“……抱歉。”Arthur苦涩地道歉，“把你惊醒了。”  
“不，”Merlin叹了口气笑笑，“我也做了个噩梦。”  
他们在沉默中找到了对方的手，紧紧握住。而后Merlin像是下定了什么决心，在黑暗中找到了Arthur，紧紧地拥抱住他。

在灾难后，这显得不合时宜。但Merlin不管不顾了。他贴着Arthur，在他怀中努力找寻着他的嘴唇，然后轻轻却坚定地开口。

“我……我很感激你在我身边。”

未说出口的话，在黑夜中却看得格外明了。Arthur吻上他的双唇。

人们常常说亲吻是如何甜蜜，但这一吻却充满着苦涩。

唇齿交缠间，Arthur也坚定地说：“我也爱你。”

也许不确定明天，不确定未来。  
但是他确定着——这就是要与他一起面对那些未知事物的那个人。  
Merlin Emrys。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里稍微修改了一下关于救生艇的小设定，其实那个年代水手们普遍认为装满的救生艇是不安全的，所以一般都是装一半或者装一大半就开船了，泰坦尼克号在某种程度上也是因为这种错误观念而导致更多人的遇难……  
> 所以Merlin说的那句“只剩两个位置”大概并不属实（。


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur第二天早晨被催促着离开时，Merlin还没有醒来。  
看着少年安详的睡容，即使知道接下来要面对的事情棘手而烦心，他依旧忍不住展现出了一个微笑。

律师们开始宣读遗产和权力分配时，Morgana才姗姗来迟出现在会客厅，并介绍了Mordred——一个看似挺乖巧的少年。

“Mordred有和Druid方面的联系，”Morgana强调着，“你若是真的想要将Pendragon的名号延续下去，他们的支持必不可少。”  
Arthur重申了观点：“而通过一个所谓的‘介绍人’来取得支持并不是唯一的方法。”  
“噢，当然不是唯一的方法啦亲爱的，”Morgana往后靠向椅背，讽刺地说：“只不过你更讨厌找个Druid的淑女成婚这个选项。”

大批亲戚和追随者抵达时，Arthur与Morgana已僵持了几小时。律师疲惫地抚了抚额头：“也许你们可以私下达成一个协议？”  
“我们私下也无法达成协议，”Morgana对着律师露出了美好的笑容，“而我现在有个条件，不知道Arthur是否会感兴趣。”  
她转向Arthur：“Uther那混球的财产我不会放弃，但权力同样也是。”  
“哈，”Arthur的语气也变得讽刺了起来，“昨天还为他流眼泪，今天就已翻脸不认人，不愧是Pendragon——其实你一直都比我更像父亲。”  
“他是全世界最糟糕的父亲，”Morgana用甜美的语调说着，“相信我们在这一点上能达成共识。”  
“我爱父亲，”Arthur坚定地说，“但很不凑巧，我与他在某些方面始终难以达成一致。我也只是希望他会渐渐理解我。”  
“噢，感人的亲情，”Morgana翻个白眼，“但若是想要我放弃什么，请开出更好的条件。”  
“财产我不在乎，你可以全部拿去。但Pendragon这个名号所要承担的一切责任与权力，”Arthur顿了顿，坚定地继续，“从此由我来担，和你无关，和Mordred更无关。”

Morgana保持着沉默，看不出神色。过了许久，她抬头，又是温柔的笑容：“成交，我亲爱的弟弟。”

签署过程出乎意料地短。  
Morgana签完名，和Arthur假惺惺地握了个手，在转身之前停下脚步，半真半假地说了一句：“再见了亲爱的，愿你未来一切都好。”  
“哦对了，”她像想起什么一样补充道：“最后一点——我永远不会为那个人渣流眼泪，Arthur。”  
但她眼眶分明是红的。

心头一桩大事解决，Arthur却丝毫没有轻松半分。  
他为两人打点好返回Camelot的行程，回到住所。

临时住所里空空荡荡的，一切东西都被收拾得很好，连床铺都整整齐齐。而这里是没有随从的。  
短暂住宿过这里一晚的少年，像从未存在过一样，消失在了人海中。

终究Arthur什么也没说，只是默默地坐在床边怔了许久。

“亲爱的‘Sir’ Pendragon：  
我希望与你有个体面的道别。但前往我所想去的城市的列车很快就要发车了，我怕等不到你回来。Arthur，无论如何，我将永远感激那些与你在Titanic上度过的夜晚，也将永远怀念你边端着贵族架子边努力了解我的世界的样子。  
记得我对你说过，我想去探索新文学吗？虽然并不是以我预想的方式到了美洲大陆，但我打算依旧去追逐我的目标，就像你始终都勇敢面对你的义务一般。  
记住，我是我们两个之间，最先说出‘我爱你’的那个人。在这一点上，我从绅士风度上打败了你。  
愿未来能再次相见。

您真挚的，  
Merlin Emrys”

就是这样。  
Merlin给他留下了一封信，除此之外再无其他。  
他用以怀念那个少年的，只有他隽秀优美的字迹，与那句意味不明委婉含蓄，该死的、甚至撑不上表白的“我爱你”。

他将这封信仔细地收好，当做最宝贵的收藏带回了Camelot，放在了Pendragon城堡中卧室的床头柜里。

在之后无数个因为疲倦或是烦躁而失眠的夜晚，他会打开阳台的门，吹着略带苦涩的晚风，阅读着他的恋人给他留下的唯一纪念。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那Merlin，”Gwaine打断他的话，盯着他问道：“你的希望是什么？”

“他是和煦的微风，是灿烂的星辰。  
他如一月的寒风，又如七月的炙阳。  
他如野兽一般活着，又像凡人一般死去。”

Merlin叹口气，把这一页撕下来丢进了垃圾堆。

Gwaine看到他近千次地循环写字——丢纸这样的行为不禁重重叹了口气：“你到底在纠结些什么啊？”

“这不合适。”Merlin焦躁地揉着头发，“这非常不合适。”  
“不合适？”  
“现在是战争，Gwaine。”Merlin解释着，“人民需要的是希望——而不是什么奇怪的悼念勇士的悲伤诗歌。”  
“希望？要是真要希望就不应该关心任何来自战场的内容。”Gwaine摇摇头抱怨着，试图把肮脏的积水倒出去。“这个狗战壕大概是全宇宙最令人作呕的地方。”  
“这个年代已经没有人指望从报纸上读到任何关于战场的真实内容了，Gwaine，”Merlin叹口气，“他们就是要找个慰藉。希望——该怎么去……”  
“那Merlin，”Gwaine打断他的话，盯着他问道：“你的希望是什么？”  
Merlin没反应过来。  
Gwaine认真地问他：“是什么让你在这个糟糕的地方坚持下去？”

下一瞬间，Merlin突然知道该如何下笔。

纽约时报的销售量创了历史记录的这天，报纸的头条是这样的标题——  
“当‘希望’化作人形”。  
黑白的配图聚焦于战场，因为距离太远所以看不清所照对象的脸，但那个人身后的士兵都冲着他所指的方向冲锋前进，战火狼藉中他就如同上帝一般，却又亲自冲在前线，站在这污秽人间。

“记者？”Arthur皱眉，“我为什么需要去见一个记者？”  
“不是‘一个’记者，而是‘这个’记者，”上级拿着一份报纸对着Arthur说，“M.E.现在就是个宝贝，他被分配在你这军团简直是命运女神对你的垂青。”

Arthur从来没读过这位M.E.写的东西——他没什么闲暇时间能留给阅读。虽然是个将领，可他一直都在前线，鲜少几次被上级勒令留在后方安排部署谋划时，他也根本坐不住。后来数据表明他所在的部队在Arthur打头阵时格外勇猛，上级虽然珍惜他也只好无奈地允许了他冲在前线。  
“这小子根本不惜命。”大英帝国好几个军团的指挥官们提起Arthur都无比感慨。

“M.E.笔下的你就是块金光闪闪的宝物，Arthur。”Leon拍拍他的肩，“我觉得你确实应该见见他。”  
“说不定他笔下的所有人都是金光闪闪的，”Arthur没好气地说道，“跟安徒生似的。”  
“我可不觉得安徒生会冒着被敌人杀掉的危险，就为了拍几张你清晰的照片。”

Arthur无奈之下（更像是“被迫之下”）答应的和M.E.的会面被安排在一次大捷之后的傍晚。这天Arthur带领的军队格外争气，敌军被迫舍弃了一大片土地，慌忙往后撤退时所有供给和弹药都还留在战壕里。  
Arthur也是很少遇到这样的大捷，直到和M.E.见面时都还在热血沸腾。他和几个部下约了晚些时候去喝点酒，打算握握手拍拍那个记者的肩就潇洒地走掉的。  
所以当Merlin进来的时候，他完完全全，一点防备都没有。

“你好，Pendragon司令官……”Merlin准备好词，“我是战地记者M.E.，Merlin Emrys。”  
他有点底气不足，低着头火速说完词，也不知道自己在怕什么。但过了半天仍然不见Arthur回应，他有些疑惑地抬头，发现Arthur早已转过身去，背对着他。

许久没有回应。  
Merlin被他冷清的背影刺痛双眼，也不知所措地沉默着。

Arthur再度开口时，声音平淡而冰冷。  
“你好，M.E.，幸会。我是Arthur Pendragon。”

分别的时光如洞渊般的深洋，将两座遥望的孤岛完全隔开。  
啊……距离那晚的和煦海风，已过了太久太久了。

冷淡的对话与客套寒暄过后，Merlin离开了Arthur的房间。

在前线他看到无数人崩溃哭泣，但却从未掉下一滴眼泪。然而此时他眼中，却模模糊糊传来酸痛的感觉。

哈……原来我还没有失去痛觉啊。  
Merlin抹去掉下的星点泪水，自嘲地笑了。

最近，Leon很愁。他虽然很关心Arthur而且和这货一起长大，但有时不是百分百了解他。  
这个金毛虽然看上去很（帅）好相处，但实际上这家伙心里有事的时候一言不发。问题是这家伙要是藏得好也就算了，问题是他一有点什么事就臭脸，一臭脸就不说话，一不说话就被人怀疑是不是战场应激症状或者什么极度迅速的PTSD或者什么别的心理问题……

由于Arthur十分明显地变得比往常更加沉默，几个久经沙场的前辈对此忧心忡忡。

这名战神般的猛将一直是军队的重要人物。他日益寡言让人不由得担心是否他也终于被杀戮征伐磨灭了斗志与生机。但在许多人旁敲侧击一顿乱问后，仍然未从他口中套出任何话。于是这个重任就压到了和Arthur日益相处的Leon身上。

Leon多日探寻未果，这天终于忍不住想找人吐槽了。

他拉过一个副将Tristan，八卦了半天以后说：你说这货到底有什么毛病？  
Tristan虽然和Arthur认识时间不太长，但仔细观察了他一阵子后，得出了一个惊人结论：“我觉得是情伤。”

“情个屁的情！”Leon翻个白眼，“这货就只爱过一个人，那人还消失在了茫茫人海，哎……”  
Tristan这么一听也觉得有点没谱，但这位名副其实的恋爱高手掐指一算，还是觉得情伤。于是坚持问：“你确定他最近没有见到什么人？他是什么时候变得诡异的？也许找到了替身？”

Leon翻白眼的间隙，还是去查了一下Arthur的会客记录。发现他在军事会议间隙，只见了M.E.一个人。  
莫非M.E.惹人不快到让Arthur内心充满了对人性与战争的怀疑？莫非战地记者充满政治色彩的描绘，触及了Arthur心中的道德底线？还是说Arthur干脆被M.E.所影响，重新探讨战争的意义与战斗的原因？

……Leon心中写了五卷的《利维坦》，敲响了M.E.的房门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算是六年后重写了大概一半的一章【。  
> 并宣布由于心血来潮重写了两人的会面  
> 存稿无了（shit


End file.
